Pebbleclaw
Pebbleclaw is a white tom with grey patches and green eyes with a small scar on his lower lip. Kit Pebbleclaw was born in Mapleclan, but by the time of his birth, it was called Forest camp. He was born few nights after all the clans merged, being one of the first litters born under Ashstar's rein, which was indeed, his grandfather. Wrenscar was his genetical mother, but Pebbleclaw had another mother, the former mate of Wrenscar; Stormstar. Pebble claw was the first born cat of his mother, then it came a calico she-cat that, she was the slimmer and longest kit, she was named Snakekit. Then a black she-cat with tree wite paws, tail tip and a white patch on her chest. Due to the similarity to Wrenscar's best friend, she was named Ravenkit. Then it was Raggedkit. The tom was a tabby grey tom that lacked both of his front paws, he became the overprotected kit of his mother, Stormstar had a litter of her own, the kits were around six moons older than him and his littermates. Both she-cats planned on having kits and looked for a donator. At least his mother did. Wrenscar's mate told her that she was going to run away from the clans, as she didn't felt comfortable with Ashstar in the power and asked the queen to follow her, but Wrenscar's kits were too young, they needed to wait until they could be stronger to escape. Besides, they didn't know what to do with Raggedkit. The calico queen refused to let him die. But the times started to get worst and worst, the leader started to get sicks and others to escape, something told Wrenscar to run. She knew that if she staid, Ragged would not last as long. So she walked away with the little tom, leaving behind her other kits; they would be ok, they were accepted cats, capable of everything they dreamed of. Pebbleclaw grew up without his biological mother, and father. Stormstar, whoever loved him as a kit of her own. Apprentice Pebbleclaw received his apprentice name before he was six moons old, alongside with his sisters as Mapleclan cats; Ashat died of a terrible and unknown illness, so the clans went back to be four and leaders were chosen. None the less, the numbers of cats were decreasing quickly. And the pain of knowing his mother wasn't anywhere around hurt him deeply. Pebblepaw developed as an amazing apprentice, he seemed to have inherited the fighting skills of his mother and never lose time when training or being with his sisters. The littermates grew closer to each other and complimented the group with their personalities. But the catastrophic illness was hitting the clans, the leaders were losing their lives almost as soon as they received them, warriors, apprentices, kits, they all were falling... Snakepaw was one of the cats that fell sick. Pebblepaw and Ravenpaw searched desperately for help. No leader could help, they were dying, the medicine cats were either dead or gone. Snakepaw's death was inevitable. The siblings had to burry her. Ravenpaw started to fear for her and her brother's life and started to suggest a run away with him. Both apprentices agreed, but as the night of the runaway was getting closer Ravenpaw was found dead in the river border. Pebblepaw lost every bit of joy in his life. The tom didn't escaped, but always had the idea in the back of his head. Warrior Pebbleclaw received his name in the time when the only reminding leader was his foster mother. He started to live life as only a dayly thing he should do. The tom became friends with Cloverfur and at a certain point asked the tom if he should escape. But again, he couldn't. He started to question starclan and wend to try to talk with his ancestors, only to find out that the only cat that was going to hear or help him was hs grandfather; Ashstar. Category:Mapleclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior